The Horrible Incident
by Orliey
Summary: Her mother is dead! How could such a horrible incident be summed up in one sentence! This is the story of Hannah Abbott and the lost of her mother.
1. Part I: The Death Of Katherina Abbott

**A/N: Goodness, I haven't posted a story here in a long time! I wrote this for an RPG that I do, and I decided to post it as a story unto itself here. I having absolutely nothing to do with the Harry Potter franchise nor am I making any sweet moola from this.**

****

**Part I: The Death of Katherina Abbott**

"Good night Robert! I think we have another hit show on our hands."

Katherina Abbott stepped out from the production studio into the cool night air. The pale glow of the moon was overshadowed by the dark clouds perched in the night sky. A sharp gust of wind whipped up, causing the street light to flicker off…on…off…and on again. Katherina tugged her faded tan trench coat closer to her thin frame. For a moment she thought she saw someone on the opposite side of the street. But when she looked again, no one was there. _A trick of the light_, she thought and shook her head.

"Do you need me to walk with you to your car, Kat?" asked Robert, pulling his cap further down on his head.

"I'll be fine Bob. My car is just right down the alley."

"Are you sure? I mean, with all these strange, random attacks lately, I don't think—"

"I'm a big girl Robert," Kat cut him off. "I think I can handle myself while walking 30 feet from here to my car. Like I said, it is not that far." She reassured him with a smile.

"Well…okay. See you tomorrow." Robert lit a cigarette and walked on deeper into the darkness.

Katherina walked a little way down the dim, deserted alley leading from the backdoor of the BBC studio. Then the lamppost that provided the only light coming into the alley lost its struggle to the wind and died. Katherina shivered and pulled her coat closer. The moon was barely shinning through the ominous clouds. Then she stopped. The hairs on her neck stood at attention. She heard a sound, much like a gun going off….or a car backfiring.

"Wh-Who's there?" Despite the nearly blinding darkness around her, Katherina attempted to search the nightness. Receiving no reply, she quickens her pace. Her heart throbbing against her skull and reverberating in her ears, she silently wished that she had taken up Robert on his offer.

"Even if dear Robert was with you, I doubt he could have saved you," said a cold voice from behind her. She could almost hear him smirking.

"W-W-What d-do you w-w-want? If it's m-m-money you're after-"

The seemingly disembodied voice let out a laugh that sent shivers crawling down her spine. Her spine got even more of a shockwave when she felt a hand…_caressing the small of my back?_ The other hand toyed with her burnt blond hair.

"Oh, I'm not after your money or any other of your possessions. I have no need for _Muggle_ things." His hand snaked around from the lower back to her abdomen, pulling her into him. Apparently this situation was making him aroused; she could _feel_ it. But did he just say…

"Muggle, yes. Normally, I don't _fuck_ with filthy Muggles, but for you my dear, I'm willing to make the proverbial exception." He jerked her head back by her hair and trailed his tongue along her slender neck.

"I love it when I can taste their f—Omph!" Katherina elbowed him in the stomach and took off down the alley.

"Help! Help! I'm—" Katherina took a hard dive into the ground. She cried out again. No sound. Not even a whisper.

"Nice stunt you tried to pull my love. But nothing a Trip Jinx and a Silencing Charm can't handle." _Trip Jinx! Silencing Charm! Muggle! That means…_

"Wizard," said the mysterious Death Eater, his footsteps echoing in the alley as moved closer. "Hmm, you're smarter than most Muggles…. I see you have one in the family. A daughter…If she is as beautiful as you, maybe I might try to find her. Anyway, where were we… ah yes." Again Kat could hear the smirk in his voice. She tried to escape; crawling farther and farther.

"Do you honestly think you can escape me? Accio!" Katherina felt her body being pulled in his direction and she stopped at his feet. Then two hands pulled her up from the ground and slammed her against the brick wall of the building. She struggled. Their bodies were pressed close together.

"If you would hold still, it will be over with soon. Ow!" Kat dug her nails deep into his arms. She could feel the skin and blood underneath. He muttered a spell and her arms were chained to the walls.

"You are only making things worst darling." The sound of a zipper coming down, her skirt being lifted, signaled the dreaded moment. A gasp, a silent moan, hot tears, cold sweat, hard thrusts, climax, sticky thighs, humiliation. Kat felt his weight lifting off her.

"Now to clean up the mess. Avada Kedavra…." A flash of green light was the last thing Katherina Abbott ever saw….

**A/N:Like it? I _tried_ to make it good. Whether I succeeded or not…. This is part one of a trilogy concerning the death of Hannah's mother. It only got passing mention in the HBP, so I decided to flesh it out a bit. Thanks and I hope reading this wasn't too painful. Please leave reviews, they make me extra happy! Like shampoo bottles that sit on my lappie ;-)! –Ebony**


	2. Part II: The Horrible Incident

**A/N: The Death Eater in the first part will remain anonymous. The focus is more on Hannah and the death of her momthan who did it. I hope no one is upset by this decision!**

**Part II: The Horrible Incident**

Hannah sat on the park bench. Her face blank; eyes focused on nothing in particular. It was only a few days ago her mother had sent her a tin of her favourite cookies and a letter saying how proud she was of their witch daughter. _I didn't even get to say how much everyone loved her cookies…how much _**I** _loved her cookies…how much I loved _**HER**….A fresh batch of tears clouded her vision as she began to think back to Friday and the horrible incident…

"Hey Hannah! Are you doing anything later?" Justin ran to catch up with her as she was walking into Herbology class. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked along side her. "Because, I was thinking we could hang out."

"Well, I had planned on doing a bit of homework, but I could do with a break."

"Cool. I will think of something fun that we could do." Justin and Hannah entered the greenhouse and took their places at the long wooden table where the rest of their Hufflepuff friends were gathered. Just as Hannah reached for a pair of goggles, Professor Sprout rapped her wand on the nearest planter to signal the beginning of another N.E.W.T. level Herbology class.

Halfway through the instructions, a 4th year Ravenclaw ran into the greenhouse, breathlessly handed Professor Sprout a roll of parchment, and ran back out again. She read the parchment and stiffened.

"Miss Abbott, if you would please come forward." Hannah looked at Megan and Susan, shrugged her shoulders, and made her way forward.

"Yes Professor?" she asked, puzzlement written across her face.

Professor Sprout cleared her throat and tried to look at ease. It wasn't working. This made Hannah nervous. "Miss Abbott, will you follow me to my office please."

"Why? What for, ma'am?" Sprout looked even more uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid this is not the place to…breaks the news to you." She rapped her wand again. "I'm afraid I have to leave to speak with Miss Abbott privately. Do as much as you can, and Mr. Longbottom, can you guide them through the lesson as I explained it up to the interruption?"

"S-S-Sure Professor."

Hannah had to struggle to keep up with Professor Sprout. All the while she kept wondering why Professor Sprout wanted to see her privately. Based on the Herbology professor's reaction to the letter and to her, this conversation could not be anything good. A voice kept nagging her in the back of her mind that the worse has happened; what she had been dreading since the summer began and news broke of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had risen again, but she quickly decided to ignore that voice.

They reached the Head of Hufflepuff House office and Hannah's heart increased the number of beats per minute as she motioned for Hannah to take a seat. The first thing she noticed was the grave look on the professor's face.

"There is no way to put this delicately Hannah," prefaced the Herbology professor. "I regret to inform you that your mother, Katherina Abbott, was found dead outside her job yesterday evening. She was raped and killed. Victim of a Death Eater attack. The Dark Mark was seen over the area where her body was found."

Hannah just sat there. _No, not my mother…Not _MY _mother…there has to be some mistake_... "This has to be some kind of mistake, professor. Why would a Death Eater attack my mum?" Her voice grew louder. "What has she ever done to them!"

"I'm afraid Hannah that it was no mistake. Your father and her co-worker Robert Gilliam identified her body. And Death Eaters need no reason to attack innocent people, especially Muggles." Professor Sprout's voice became soft. "I'm so, so sorry Hannah." Tears welled up in Hannah's eyes. "No…no…" she whispered. Then louder "No…NO! My mother…my mum can't be…you're lying!"

Professor Sprout briskly wipes away her tears and cleared her throat. "I wish I was, Miss Abbott. Unfortunately, loosing loved ones is very common now that You-Know-Who is once again among us. Here, let me escort you to see Madam Pomfrey and I will help you gather your things. Your father will be waiting for you at Kings Cross Station."

Hannah was administered a Calming Draught, but it did little to quell the strong emotional pain that gripped her chest. The place in her heart where her mother lived collapsed and left a gapping void that would be impossible to heal. Professor Sprout helped her to pack her trunk and led her to the Entrance Hall. Hannah was grateful (if there was something to grateful for at that moment) for the professor's arm because Hannah's eyes were too blurry to see anything. Students were returning from class for lunch and Megan, Justin, and Susan spotted her.

"Hannah! What's going on?" Susan asked, looking from Hannah to the trunk and back at Hannah.

"My mother…my mother is…" Hannah felt her emotions rising to a fever pitch. "My mother is…DEAD!" she yelled out. The commotion in the Hall stopped.

"There, there, Hannah." Professor Sprout tried to comfort her.

"My mother is dead and I wasn't there! I wasn't there to protect her!"

"There was nothing you could have done."

"This is all my fault, my _fault_!" Hannah screamed as the huge oak doors shut behind her….

"All my fault….I should have been there…." She whispered. Hannah dried her eyes and made her way home.

**A/N: Review please :-)! **


	3. Part III: Laid To Rest

**Part III: Laid To Rest**

"To everything there is a season, a time for every purpose under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn..."

The sun glared painfully bright onto the funeral party. _What happened to the stereotypical pounding rain and dark skies that usual accompany such depressing ceremonies?_ Adrian Abbott held his daughters, Hannah and Delia, close. Behind them stood various family members and family friends who came to pay their respects. Sobs and sniffs could be heard coming from the masses. The vicar finished his reading. _A time to kill? A time to weep? A time to mourn? When is it _ever_ a time to do those actions! There shouldn't. But unfortunately, it is; it was my mother's time to be killed and it is my time to weep and to mourn..._ Hannah was amazed how many tears her eyes produced; they have been a constant flow since Friday.

The last few days have been hard on Hannah. The death of her mother was unexpected. She wasn't ill; she didn't have job that required her to risk her life on a daily basis; she was by no means old. Their was no warning, no way to prepare herself for this moment.

Laying her mother to rest had to be the hardest task Hannah has and ever will do in her life.

She stepped forward to place a single white rose next to her sister's and her father's on her mother's black coffin and gently pressed her lips against it. It was her farewell kiss.

"Oh mother, I am so, so, sorry about all this. If I had only been a "normal" child and not born a witch, then maybe your life would have been spared," Hannah whispered. Then all of her pain and sorrow came out in a heart-wrenching wail. She slid down the side of the casket and collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

"Shh, Hannie, shh. It'll be all right. It's not your fault." Adrian comforted his youngest daughter, helping her up and leading her away. Delia hugged her sister close and Hannah wept silently in her arms.

"From ashes to ashes and from dust to dust." The two caretakers of the cemetery slowly lowered her mother into the ground.

"Amen."

The crowd dispersed, and the few who were not attending dinner at the Abbott residence, expressed their apologies and sympathies to the family one more time. All Hannah could do was nod her head in reply. As they made their way back to the limousine, Hannah took one last look at her mother. Or rather, her gravesite.

"I will love you always mummy." A sharp autumn breeze whipped up around her. Hannah shivered and pulled her mother's tan trench coat closer around her.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope the story was a good read for you! And as always, be kind and review!**


End file.
